In general, digital imaging systems, such as digital cameras, include image sensors (or simply imagers) for capturing images. Various types of image sensors have been developed, including charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. These devices typically include an array of pixels, each of which contains a light-sensing element, such as an n+ to p-substrate photodiode, a virtual gate buried n-channel photodetector, or a photo-gate detector, which defines a light-sensing region of an image sensor. Image sensors also include circuitry for driving light signals from the light-sensing elements to other process circuitry. CCD image sensors typically include a photoelectric converter and charge accumulator for absorbing light from an object and collecting photo-generated charges into signal charge packets. In addition, CCD image sensors may include a charge transfer region for conveying charge packets from the photoelectric converter and charge accumulator, and a charge-to-voltage signal converter for generating a voltage output corresponding to the signal charge packets that are transferred through the charge transfer region. CMOS image sensors typically include an array of active pixel sensors and a row (register) of correlated double-sampling (CDS) amplifiers that sample and hold the output of a given row of pixel sensors. In both CMOS and CCD image sensor systems, each pixel sensor accumulates charge during an optical integration period in accordance with the light intensity reaching the relevant sensing area of the pixel sensor.
In color applications, each pixel sensor element typically receives light through a color filter that allows only a relatively narrow radiation wavelength range (e.g., the visible spectrum) to reach the pixel sensors of the image sensor. Multiple sets of color filters typically are arranged in a pattern of pixel size mosaics or pixel wide stripes. The color filters may be applied directly to the surface of an image sensor. Alternatively, the color filters may be formed on a passivation layer (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,202), in which case a separate masking step is required to expose the bonding pads of the image sensor. The color filters typically are formed from a photoresist structure that includes a layer for each filter color. A common color filter material is spin coated-, dyed-, or pigmented-photoresist. The filter colors for a given color filter set may be additive (e.g., red, green, blue) or subtractive (e.g., cyan, magenta, yellow), or a combination of both additive and subtractive.
The light collecting efficiency of an image sensor may be improved by depositing a micro lens array over the CFA material of each pixel region. A planarization layer that is highly transmissive in the imaging wavelength range also may be deposited between the color filter array and the micro lens material.